


What We Find Beneath It All

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Animagus Harry Potter, HP Animagus Fest 2021, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Partial Animagus Bestiality, Tentacle Sex, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry's animagus is an octopus. He eventually convinces Draco to join him beneath the Black Lake and they explore what hides beneath the lake and each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: HP Animagus Fest 2021





	What We Find Beneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> INFINITE thanks for my alpha and beta readers R, P, and H. This fic looks considerably different than when I first sent it to you all, and it's all the better for your collective help.
> 
> I'm so glad I got this prompt. I knew I wanted it as soon as I saw it. Laddyofyears, thank you for such a delicious topic. I hope you like it!

Harry had to admit, this wasn’t the animagus form he’d envisioned for himself. Since he dreamed of being an Auror, he thought he’d be something built for fighting, like a bear or a lion. Maybe something covert, like an owl or a snake, given the parseltongue. Perhaps even a stag like his dad.

What Harry had never seen coming was that he’d become a giant Pacific octopus over 4 and a half metres long. His animagus form wasn’t as bulky as the average giant Pacific octopus, but Harry had always been on the skinny side. Even though it took some getting used to, Harry was adjusting to his many arms and was quite adept at using his octopus body by now. He even grew to like it. As he drifted through the waters of the Black Lake, he thought that being an octopus suited him well. 

Octopuses were intelligent creatures. They were also often isolated, which felt right to Harry who found that he craved solitude since the war ended. He still spent time with others, but took considerably more time for himself than he’d been allowed before. His 18 th year was such an intense time of forced togetherness and high adrenaline that Harry frequently used the calm of his 19 th year to reflect in his seclusion.

While the depths of the Black Lake were alive with plant life and creatures, both dangerous and innocuous, Harry usually found himself alone. The lake's other inhabitants gave him a wide berth, and the humans tended to steer clear of swimming in the lake altogether. 

Harry had come back to 8 th year a changed person, but so had all of the war participants. War alters people. Harry learned just how much his classmates had transformed in their mandatory group therapy sessions, which McGonagall required of every student who had been present for the war. The realisation was drilled in even more by living in the 8th year dorm. Harry couldn’t help learning a lot about the people he brushed his teeth and washed his arse with, perhaps more than he bargained for. 

Harry noticed the changes most in Draco Malfoy. Draco’s nature was calmed, in a way. Slower to speak, more prone to listen. He thought for himself, rather than simply regurgitating everything he was told. He could still be caustic as hell, but Harry knew those words and feelings were his own now.

And crazy as it was, Harry realized he liked it. A lot. Liked  _ him _ . The 8 th years had come to an understanding of sorts during therapy, and inter-house relations were the best that Harry had ever seen them during his time at Hogwarts. There were inter-house friendships and couples, and at least one tri-house triad, if Harry was judging them correctly. 

No one was more surprised than Harry when he and Draco started forming a friendship, and no one was more shocked when that friendship became more. They’d found common ground in therapy in a hatred of Voldemort and the challenge of living up to ideals that they always seemed to fall short of. An understanding of their shared trauma brought them closer and their friendship grew. Along with the realisation that they’d saved each other in the war, even when they’d disliked each other. 

But what pushed them over the edge to  _ more _ was what Harry dubbed the “octopus incident.” When he’d first managed to transform during their 8 th year animagus class, he’d knocked over several of his fellow students with his arms. While most of his classmates withdrew in disgust from Harry’s slimy appendages, Draco had merely looked curious about the arm sucking inquisitively at his robe sleeve. 

Harry had been so embarrassed by his wayward arms that he’d attempted to change back immediately and botched it. He found himself with his human torso and arms intact, but no legs. Only eight slimy arms moving interestedly across the floor and curling around, probing at whatever they could reach. Harry had tried apologising to Draco, but he’d only  _ hmm _ -ed at Harry, watching the still-seeking arm twine through his fingers.

“I like it,” Draco had said, moving his fingers to play with the arm back, making Harry flush at the sentiment, the feeling, and the taste of Draco’s salty fingers. His octopus arms could  _ taste  _ and Harry was not prepared to taste Draco, let alone the dirt from the floor. But the encounter had awakened Harry to the fact that Draco was quite fit, along with being an alright bloke.

Now, the time Harry wasn’t spending alone, or with Ron and Hermione, was consumed by Draco. They went flying together, took each other on dates to Hogsmeade, and studied together. It was rather unpleasant, but not terribly shocking, to learn that Draco studied nearly as much as Hermione did. He wasn’t second in their year for nothing, but Harry wasn’t too chuffed that half of their dates seemed to be trips to the library.

Harry enjoyed it much more when he could convince Draco to join him by the lake. Draco listened raptly to Harry’s tales of the Selkies - Scottish mermaids - singing in their village, of fighting off a wayward Grindylow attack with his octopus ink, and the giant squid coming out of nowhere to loom over him.

Harry had been intimidated when he’d first journeyed into the lake in octopus form and encountered the giant squid, a behemoth more than twice his octopus’ size. But after a while, they became friendly and sometimes swam together. Harry could lure the squid to the surface, and they’d both play with Draco on the lakeside, batting water at him and letting him tickle the suckers on their arms.

Though Harry’s partial transformation that first day had been a flub, he’d started trying to intentionally do it since and eventually succeeded. Turning into part octopus and teasing Draco with his human and octopus arms. Curling the slimy appendages around Draco and tickling him until he laughed with abandon. Chasing after Draco across the shore and catching him before he got far. 

He hadn’t persuaded Draco to venture with him beneath the surface yet because Draco didn’t want to wet his hair with “filthy lake water,” but Harry was working on it. Once, Harry hooked one of his octopus arms around Draco and pulled him in. Draco’s spluttering and flailing had Harry laughing uproariously, shaking and creating bubbles. Until Draco exacted his revenge. Harry swore he still had the mark from where Draco had shot him with the strongest Stinging Hex Harry had ever seen. Draco hadn’t talked to him for days after that, but Harry finally coaxed Draco into forgiving him with a surprise blowjob in one of the alcoves after lessons. Draco was always mush after sex.

Harry finally convinced Draco to explore the lake’s depths with him, and he intended to take full advantage of the opportunity. They practiced Draco casting and maintaining the Bubble Head Charm for an extended period in the prefect’s bathroom. If they got up to practice some _other_ _activities_ in the bath, well, one could never be _too good_ at sex, right? 

And lately, Harry was wondering just how his animagus form could increase their sex life. He and Draco were already pretty kinky, but Harry’s animagus introduced a whole host of new things they could try. He’d never been into bestiality, but the idea of using his many arms on Draco, seeing how they could be used to pleasure Draco, was growing more tempting by the day. Luckily, when Harry brought it up with Draco, his boyfriend was intrigued rather than repulsed.

The day Draco agreed to brave the lake and its creatures with him, Harry decided to go full octopus. He was a better swimmer that way and was more adept at handling the lake’s challenges. Plus, he could protect Draco if something happened.

Harry stripped and waited patiently while Draco prepared himself for their swim. He watched as Draco performed the Bubble Head Charm, a spell to protect his skin from the chill of the water, then dove into the lake. Harry waited for Draco to bob back to the surface before transforming himself.

Harry saw Draco staring at him as the transition took over. The shift was always a discombobulating occurrence. His bones dissolved. His skin shrank in on itself and grew wet, slimy. His arms slid down to his legs and his appendages doubled into 8 long arms. His head ballooned and his organs shifted. And Harry’s world always felt so much larger when he was closer to the ground.

Harry crawled into the lake and made his way to where Draco was treading water. He grabbed one of Draco’s gently kicking legs to urge him to join him below. Draco took the clue and sunk beneath the surface.

It was strange seeing Draco in the murky water of the lake, his shape strangely cloudy. Harry’s octopus eyes were better than his human ones for seeing underwater, but Draco still looked distorted, especially with the Bubble Head.

“Shall we go?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded as best he could before pumping his arms to swim deeper into the lake.

Harry watched Draco take in the beauty of his surroundings: the colourful fish swimming past, the plants shifting with the current, the sun glinting off the surface above them. Draco stopped swimming to investigate a patch of bladderworts, and Harry took the opportunity to rest. Swimming in this form tended to tire him out, and Harry had learned it was because of his  _ three hearts _ , the one that pumped blood to his organs  _ stopped _ while swimming. Bloody inconvenient, but it never kept him from swimming for long. He just took more breaks than he would otherwise and let himself drift with the current.

Draco turned to him, fist clutched around a clump of the plant he’d been examining. “I’m taking some of this. Mother swears by the tea she brews from it.” His face and voice were oddly distorted by the Bubble Head, and Harry let out a burst of water from his siphon: his octopus laugh. Draco didn’t seem to recognize it for what it was, which Harry was sure was the only thing that saved him from another painful Stinging Hex.

They saw the giant squid shortly into their venture, and Draco got to play with it up close. He swam through the squid’s arms and tentacles and looked in its bulbous eyes. They all drifted through the water together for a while until the squid decided it was lunchtime and abandoned them for a quick meal, closing its arms over a passing fish.

Harry and Draco swam on, Draco stopping here and there to inspect some thing or another. Harry watched him fondly. Draco was in his element. He was curious and inquisitive by nature, though Harry had rarely seen that side of him growing up. He collected more plants and rocks as they explored, tucking them into a small pouch at his waist, and Harry was sure they would find a home on Draco’s bedside table when they returned to the dorm.  themselves 

“Remind me to bring a bigger satchel next time we come,” Draco requested. “I can’t fit all the samples I want to in this pouch.”

Harry bobbed his head as best he could, happy Draco was already thinking of next time they could swim like this.

They were about to dive deeper, in search of the lake bottom, when they were suddenly confronted with a pack of angry Grindylows. Harry was preparing to ink the buggers and quickly swim them to safety when Draco whipped his wand out and blasted the creatures away with a jet of boiling water. Their screams echoed as they scurried off.

Harry looked at Draco in surprise, an expression he was sure was conveyed even in octopus form.

“What?” Draco said. “Surely you didn’t think I was going to let some  _ Grindylows _ scare us off. C’mon.” And he swam down toward the lakebed.

Harry was relieved when they finally reached the bottom. He could crawl down here and move faster without tiring himself as much. Draco went back to inspecting the rocks and plants of the lake floor and Harry crawled around him, more interested in watching Draco than the lake’s contents.

When Harry got bored of watching him look at rocks, he wrapped one arm around Draco’s lightly kicking leg and pulled him in the direction of the Selkie village, earning Draco’s ire.

“Dammit, Potter, I wasn’t done here. What’s in that direction that you’re so anxious to see?” 

Harry couldn’t answer and so settled for pulling Draco’s leg again until he capitulated.

“Fine. But it better be worth you stopping my inspection. I was trying to determine the uses of that Macalyceum plant in my potions.”

Harry ignored him and kept crawling in the right direction. When they finally reached their destination, Draco’s dropped jaw told Harry that it was indeed worth it. A short distance before them lay a village of dozens of huts made of stone, mud, pebbles, and algae. Larger Selkies swam to and fro and smaller ones played in the village centre with makeshift toys. They had grey skin and flowing green hair that looked like seaweed. Their tails were bright silver and were as shiny as Sickles. Beautiful music was emanating from somewhere, but it seemed to encapsulate the entire village in song.

Two mermen, at least two metres tall, guarded the village with spears made of sharpened stone and tied with seaweed. They had leashed Grindylows before them and what Harry thought might have been Lobalugs strapped to their waists.

Draco tried to move further for a better look and Harry grabbed him by the leg again, halting his progress. Draco looked back at him. “I’m not going all the way over there, Harry. I just want to get a bit closer. I won’t let them spot me.”

But Draco’s promise proved false immediately. The Selkie guards noticed him and in a flash two Selkies were towering over Draco. He reared back in surprise.

Harry forced his way between the Draco and Selkies and thanked his octopus body for being more than twice the Selkies’ height. He spread his eight arms and prepared to ink the Selkies and swim them away. The Selkies backed up and readied their spears, aiming to strike Harry in the beak. 

Draco forced his way back between Harry and the Selkies and yelled, “Wait!” arms spread to stop both incoming attacks.

The Selkies started yelling back in Mermish, making aggressive hand gestures. Draco didn’t seem to speak Mermish either, but he gestured back at the mermen in a way that made them pause consideringly.

“Harry, change back,” Draco instructed.

Harry looked at him inquiringly and Draco waved a hand. “The hybrid thing. Change into your half-human, half-octopus form.”

Harry concentrated and shifted his shape before realizing he couldn’t breathe underwater like this and grabbing for his throat. Draco quickly pointed his wand at Harry and performed a Bubble Head Charm for him. Harry gasped and coughed for a few beats with Draco smacking his back before catching his breath. He looked up at the Selkies watching him in surprise.

They murmured to themselves for a moment before one Selkie barked what sounded like an order to the other and swam back to the colony, disappearing among its people. The merpeople had stopped their activities to watch the commotion outside of the village and looked at the intruders curiously.

The Selkie guard returned with an older, smaller Selkie who looked vaguely familiar to Harry. She looked Harry up and down, taking in his part-human, part-animal form, opened her mouth and croaked, “Harry Potter.”

Harry looked at Draco and was happy to see he wasn’t the only one surprised. Harry suddenly remembered that Dumbledore had spoken Mermish during the Triwizard Tournament and some Selkies spoke English. He hadn’t gotten this close before and had no reason to communicate with the Selkies. Until now.

“Yes, we remember,” said the village elder. “The Champion who would not leave anyone behind. Come.” She turned as she swam back toward the village, clearly expecting Harry and Draco to follow. They shared a look before swimming after her.

“I knew your fame had to be good for something,” Draco quipped as they were approaching the merpeople.

Harry rolled his eyes but refrained from answering as they were suddenly in the midst of curious merfolk who pointed and murmured in Harry’s direction. The smaller ones had tinkling laughs and raced around Harry and Draco, pulling at Harry’s octopus arms and Draco’s legs.

“The children are always a curious lot. Play with them, and then we will feast,” the elder said and then swam off, leaving Harry and Draco surrounded by little merpeople.

They got pulled into the children’s games: tossing rocks, competitions for the fastest swimmers, and seeing who could find the prettiest shells for their necklaces. They were at that for an hour or two before the elder retrieved them for the feast, presenting them with a variety of raw fish with seaweed and other local plants.

Getting the Bubble Head Charm to let in solids but not the lake water was tricky, but Draco somehow managed it. Harry had to endure the Selkies retelling his Triwizard rescues and how he’d fought for the freedom of all the hostages, despite them trying to stop him. Draco laughed at the recollection.

“And you really believed that Dumbledore would let them keep students forever if you took more than an hour to rescue them? You idiot.”

“How was I supposed to know?!” Harry defended. “The clue said, ‘Past an hour, the prospect’s black. Too late, it’s gone. It won’t come back.’ I wasn’t going to risk it.” 

The Selkies howled with laughter while Draco looked at him fondly, like he was a lost puppy in need of tending. 

After they ate, they stayed round the merpeople’s table speaking with Merchieftaness Murcus, the elder they had met outside the village and the one Dumbledore had spoken to during the tournament. Other Selkies cut into their talk, asking questions about the surface dwellers and remarking on their ‘strange’ ways of doing things. The children returned and demanded more playtime, and Harry and Draco indulged them for a while. They stayed with the merpeople until it felt like it was getting late then they thanked their hosts for their hospitality and were escorted out of the village by the merpeople’s croaked farewells and invitations to return anytime.

As they reached the surface, the Bubble Head Charms burst and Harry breathed his first bit of fresh air in hours. He looked over to mention the relief of it to Draco when Harry saw the moonlight glittering off the lake. It made the water shine, casting its shimmer over Draco’s skin. He looked beautiful, and Harry had to touch him.

“Draco,” he called, drawing his boyfriend’s attention. “C’mere.”

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and held him, floating with him and watching the light make his skin glow.

“You’re gorgeous,” Harry told him, making Draco blush.

Harry’s octopus arms, ever the wayward things and with a mind of their own, moved to wrap around Draco too, curling around his legs, caressing them.

“Really, Potter?” Draco asked, but made no move to extract himself from Harry’s hold.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed and began removing Draco’s swimming trunks.

“Fine, but I’m not losing my pants for you,” Draco said.

“I rather thought that was the point,” was Harry’s rejoinder.

“Ha ha. But I refuse to walk into Hogwarts starkers because you wanted to get kinky in the Black Lake.” Draco cast a spell to tether his clothes nearby and secured his wand to his clothes. “Learned that spell from my mother. I apparently wandered off a lot as a child.”

Harry smirked. “Baby Draco being where he’s not supposed to? I can’t imagine it.”

Draco laughed. “Oh, do shut up.”

Harry smiled. “Gladly,” he said and pulled Draco into a kiss.

The two arms around Draco’s legs slowly moved up to smooth over his arse, cupping the globes in a loose hold. Draco squirmed but moaned at the contact.

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages now. Look at you wiggle.”

“I can’t help it, Potter. You’re _ slimy _ . It feels strange.”

“Should I stop?”

“…No.”

Harry smirked again and went back to kissing Draco while his longer arms tasted the flesh of Draco’s arse, skin salt against the freshwater of the lake. They were slightly chilled by the night air and the wind blowing around them. Another two arms worked their way up Draco’s chest, gently sucking at the muscles there and finding Draco’s nipples. They latched onto a nipple apiece and pulled, making Draco rear back from Harry’s kiss and keen.

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked.

“God yes. Don’t stop,” Draco panted.

Harry smiled, wrapping his human arms around Draco’s neck and sinking his hands into Draco’s hair. 

“You’re going to love what else they can do, then.”

One of Harry’s wandering arms gently grabbed Draco’s cock and wrapped around it. Then all its suckers latched onto Draco at once and gave him a slight squeeze. The breath rushed out of Draco and Harry laughed.

“Liked that, did you?” Draco gave a nod and moaned. “There’s more. So much more,” Harry promised.

Another arm reached Draco’s dick and twirled through his pubic hair, curling and gently pulling at it. The arms caressing Draco’s arse slowly spread his cheeks, and another rose to run its slimy length up and down Draco’s crack. Draco arched his back, some instinct telling him to get away from the invasion even as he welcomed it, but there was no escape for him. The arm probed his hole, finding it squeezed tight, and continued pressing in gently until Draco relaxed. Harry’s body’s slime worked as a natural lubricant as his arm made its way slowly into Draco’s hole.

Draco’s mouth dropped into a silent “Oh!” as the appendage wiggled its way inside. Harry hadn’t thought of the effect of his suckers inside Draco before, but his arms were tasting something distinctly different than his tongue usually captured when he ate Draco out. Harry let his arm suck with the slightest pressure at the inside of his body and Draco shuddered and whimpered.

His arms had another advantage over his tongue. They could go so much deeper into Draco. Harry found his prostate and rubbed hard, making Draco howl in his arms, panting and cursing and begging for more. Harry was only too happy to oblige.

He was careful to use his suckers softly in Draco’s rectum. He worked the arm in and out slowly, pushing a bit deeper each time the thrust returned. The arm holding Draco’s cock undulated in time with the thrust and Draco was without words, staring blankly at the moonlit sky, his mouth moving soundlessly. The arms holding Draco’s cheeks separated continued their caressing massage and Draco’s legs shook, kicking unsteadily to keep himself afloat.

An idea struck Harry and he brought one of his remaining arms up to Draco’s face, exploring its slackness: the smooth cheeks and sharp chin and fluttering eyelashes. Harry took advantage of Draco’s still-open mouth and slipped the arm inside. Draco sputtered and moaned at the unexpected invasion.

He closed soft lips around the slimy arm and Harry twined its end with Draco’s tongue in the filthiest kiss. The arm coasted around Draco’s mouth, tasting the back of his teeth and the inside of his cheeks. Draco hollowed his cheeks and Harry slid the arm toward the back of his throat and Draco swallowed, working the arm down. Harry moved the arm slightly back and forward, deep throating Draco who moaned and swallowed more. 

When Draco’s arms grabbed onto Harry’s shoulders and squeezed, Harry knew he was close and increased the thrust and squeeze of his various arms. Harry suctioned Draco’s nipples and probed his hole and squeezed his dick and tickled his pubes and massaged his arse and thoroughly gagged his throat in unison, overwhelming Draco with sensation. Draco came with a loud moan, shivering hard and almost biting into the arm still in his mouth before going boneless in Harry’s human arms, spent. Harry’s senses were alive with the various feels and tastes of Draco.

Harry retracted the arm from down Draco’s throat, letting Draco breathe freely. 

“That,” Draco panted when he could speak, “was an experience.”

“A good one, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Harry smiled. “And it was a pleasure for me, too. You were amazing.” 

Draco flushed, but smirked. “We’ll have to try it again sometime.”

Harry’s own smile turned salacious. “Oh, I intend to. You ready to head back for now?”

“Wait,” Draco halted him. “What about you? You need to come.”

Harry paused to think about it. When he was a full octopus, his dick was at the end of one of his arms. But he didn’t think Draco would be okay with how an octopus mated by placing the arm into their partner’s ear. And given Harry’s only partial-octopus state, he wasn’t sure if his cock was in its human or octopus location.

Harry backed up from Draco to explore his body. His arms seemed to be the same as when he was in full-octopus form, even down to his octo-penis-arm. But when Harry parted his arms, he found that his human cock had taken the place of his octopus beak.

“That is so weird,” Draco noted, watching him.

“Yeah, but I think you’d prefer this to the alternative.”

Draco looked like he was going to ask what the alternative was before changing his mind. “I’ll take your word for it. You think I can manage a blowie underwater?”

“Maybe if you put back on the Bubble Head,” Harry guessed.

The most wicked smirk came over Draco’s face. He performed his modified Bubble Head Charm again and dived back beneath the water. It was Harry’s turn to drop his jaw when he felt Draco’s mouth engulf his hard dick. Harry didn’t think Draco had blowjobs in mind when he figured out how to let solids pass through the Bubble Head, but he couldn’t deny this newfound benefit.

Harry’s body felt oversensitive, having just used so many of his limbs to explore Draco and now having Draco explore him. Draco was always good with his mouth, but to use it on Harry now, while playing with Harry’s octopus arms was an enlightening affair - to taste Draco while Draco tasted him. Draco twirled his tongue and scraped his teeth along Harry’s shaft and lapped at the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, doing all the tricks he knew Harry loved. When he took Harry back into his throat and  _ sucked _ , Harry came with a cry so loud, he was sure they were heard all the way back in the Selkie village.

When Harry regained the use of his senses, Draco was back above water without the Bubble Head, idly playing with one of Harry’s octopus arms again. 

“Now  _ that _ was an experience,” Harry said.

“Wasn’t it just?” Draco smirked. “Ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Don’t worry, Potter. I see a lot more of this in our future.”

Harry laughed as they climbed out of the lake. Harry transformed back into his fully human body and dressed, and he and Draco made their way back to the castle hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much random research for this fic. I know a great deal more about octopuses than I did before (like how octopi is technically incorrect), and now hopefully you know a little bit more, too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always treasured and welcome. <3


End file.
